wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vengeful The NightWing
Notes To use Vengeful in a prophecy or a fanfic, you must ask me for permisson. Most of the time, I will say yes but I want to make sure if I should No editing this page unless I give you permisson. If you do, I will make sure you won't do it again. Appearance: Vengeful, being a NightWing is pitch black with her star like scales hidden. Her eyes are unusally a bright purple color. She wears a black orb necklace around her neck. Her tail is also long and slender. Her right side of her face is scarred from IceWings Personality You can see in her eyes that something's not right with her unless you are blind or a block of wood. Vengeful is well, crazy and insane. She will kill a dragon randomly and she will start laughing randomly and cheering for herself. But she isn't all "I am going to kill all of the queens for no good reason" insane or she would be killed on the spot but she is just crazy. But like her name says, she gets downright vengeful if someone bothers her. But rarely, you can see her old and calmer self. This side of her comes out when she realizes what she done which is rare or if something bad happened. She also throws insults randomly but most of the time, it's her insanity talking. History Her history is rather troubling. She was hatched normally. At first, she was calm and soothing, acting like another NightWing. She rarely read dragon's mind, only doing it to pull pranks until something happened. A group of IceWings attacked and invaded the kingdom. She watched her own father get killed by an IceWing which sent her through a downfall. This began her journey to insanity. Then another NightWing became her foster father and started messing her head, telling her that she should get her revenge on those IceWings. So when she was old enough, she attacked them. At first, she was scared to spill blood but her foster father's word conviced her to kill one. After killing him, she felt pleasure and well, tried killing them all. But she had to escape for the IceWings were getting too powerful. The rest of her history is basically normal, she began more of a killer. Powers Being born under three moons, she has the power to read minds and see the future but she uses these powers rarely. Well, more of the reading minds for that's her favorite trick when killing a dragon. She will read their minds then randomly start talking about their secrets, out loud of course. Being a NightWing, not a hybid she only has the NightWing powers like she can appear to teleport in the shadows even through she is not even teleporting. Quotes "Nothing is wrong with me! I only killed some dragons, that's all!" "Yeah, I killed this dragon but I bet it needed to be killed!" "That's a nice secret you have! Mind if I tell it?" "Wait, what happened? Dear, I will so ashamed for myself. I am super sorry.."-When calm and sane Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters